


Birthdays

by Jathis



Series: The Steward and the Sorcerer [30]
Category: Sofia the First (Cartoon)
Genre: Asexual Relationship, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, Gift Giving, Kissing, M/M, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28260429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: A story about two of Cedric’s birthdays.For Jess Harnell’s birthday
Relationships: Baileywick/Cedric the Sorcerer
Series: The Steward and the Sorcerer [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091021
Kudos: 6





	Birthdays

Cedric had not expected to spend his birthday kneeling in dirt. He had also thought that at least someone would have wished him a happy birthday at the very least. He had gotten a card from his mother that morning and she had been the only one so far to acknowledge his birthday.

The sorcerer huffed as he carefully plucked the smallest leaves. Roland had been running him busy all day! First it was a potion for headaches. Then it was a potion for sore muscles. Failing eyesight, poor hearing, change in hair color, wart removal… Cedric was starting to think Roland was just making up reasons to force him to stay up in his tower brewing potions for hours on end.

He was grateful when he found that he was out of several herbs and berries needed to brew the queen’s special tea. It gave him a reason to leave his tower. Being covered in dirt outside was preferable to being covered in dust bunnies inside of a tower.

“Cedric.”

He perked up at the sound of his name. There was no one else out here, was there? He looked over his shoulder and quickly pushed himself onto his feet, stammering as he tried to brush away the dirt while bowing at the same time. He barely avoided crushing several plants for his efforts. “Your Highness! I didn’t notice you there…” he mumbled.

Queen Lorelei smiled, shaking her head. “I’ve been told I should wear a bell like a cat,” she said. “Please, stand up.”

The sorcerer slowly straightened up, trying to continue cleaning himself up without being too obvious about it. “What can I do for you, Your Majesty? I was just collecting some things for your tea and I…” He stopped and blinked in confusion as the queen held out a wrapped box. “Your Highness..?”

“It’s your birthday, is it not?” Lorelei asked.

“I...it is but...uh…” Cedric slowly took the offered gift, his cheeks burning a bright red as he unwrapped it. Out of everyone in the castle, he had not expected the Queen to remember his birthday. He and Roland had known each other from birth and even the King never remembered!

“I hope you like it. I thought that perhaps a little brightness to your outfit would help to cheer you up,” Lorelei said as Cedric lifted the lid, revealing the bright yellow ribbon inside.

“Oh...where is this...for?” Cedric asked. He blinked as the Queen took the ribbon from the box, placing it around his bare neck as she started to tie it in a bow.

“I hope you don’t think it rude,” she said once she had finished. “I just thought perhaps some kind of bow or tie would look nice on you.”

He touched the ribbon with his fingers. “It’s lovely. Thank you very much, Your Highness.”

Lorelei smiled proudly, picking up his basket. “Do you need any help? It is tea for me. I should be of some use.”

The other could only nod, smiling as he and the Queen went through the garden together. He promised to wear the ribbon as often as he could to cheer her up.

He promised to wear it everyday after she passed, using a spell to keep it from aging or unraveling with time.

***

Cedric was engrossed in one of his books when something was placed in front of him. He blinked when his book was pulled away, looking up. “Huh?”

Baileywick softly laughed, shaking his head as he set the book aside. “Surely you don’t intend on working through your entire birthday.” He sat on Cedric’s desk, looking down at the other.

“You do it every year,” Cedric countered with a huff.

The steward snorted, “yes, but I at least remember this part of the day!” He gestured to what he had set down in front of him. “I made it myself. Don’t make my hard work be for nothing, Cedric. I shall be very upset.”

He looked down at the perfectly arranged stack of small bundt cakes. They were chocolate, each one covered in a thick drizzle of caramel with a single strawberry on top. “Oh…” He tried not to drool in front of Baileywick.

“Happy Birthday, dear.” Baileywick chuckled as the younger man took hold of his lavender bow, pulling him down to kiss him before picking up one of the cakes.

The pair shared the cakes, saving a few pieces for the magpie taking a nap on her perch.


End file.
